


İMDOMİQ TAWYKLU MUDIL

by sadpool



Category: Wenpıol
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpool/pseuds/sadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wadiş wen'e sğpriz uapıor çğmkü bu fiç fluff we SMUYT</p>
            </blockquote>





	İMDOMİQ TAWYKLU MUDIL

1 ğüm wen soqaqlarda başoboş dolaşroken şiydetli 1 baş ağrısıyla ywre çökğp ağlamaya başladı we 1kaö saat öle kaldı.  
Kafasonı kaldırpında etrafondaki imsanların ona aldırmaşdığını gördü bı sefer de gözğnde ewinde 1 yabançı oldığı resşmler canlandı…

Şiydetli 1 baş ağrıdo geçşrdiği içn kşm oldığunu anlayamado we son sürrray ewe qoştı qapıyı açtp karşosında ne görsünnn?.?.?.?. Yemi tanıştpo wade qan kırmısıszı suitşyle we 2 elşnde de tawuklı nudıl war

-owww hojgeldşn wen ben de senş bekliorsımmm ;))

Wen qarşosnda 1 yürüen sekxs görğnce dona kaldı 1gaç sn bakoştıktn sora:  
-senşn ne işin ear bırda ewimi nerden biliorsn we elşndeki NUDIL MI

Wade ne sandn qülüşüle wene bakaraq:  
-askonda senşn haqqonda çoq şeu biliorom ;) ewt tawıklı nudıl aç olabşleceğini düşümdüm hadş soutmayalm

Wen gğnlerdir 1 şey yememşti we canı acccauip tawoklı nudıl çekiprdu gözlerşnden süpernowa çıkararak koştı wade e saroldı we nudılo kaptığı gibi yemwue başlado…

wade onı islerken qülğmsedi we o da nudılonı yedş wen sonında karnonu doyırup kendşne gelşnçe wade e döndü we:  
-bunu nedne yapıorson benş daa yeni tanıorson bana nedqn yardom ediorsın dedş

imsanlaron ona bı şeklde dawranmasına alıkşkın deidldi we Wadein 1 plano oldığınu düşünüordı.

wade puppy eyws yabaraq:  
-sadeöe yardom etmek istiorom senş anlıorım bı yğzden yalnız hissetmemeni istiöm

Wen 1dem sinirlerenerk:  
-sen benş nasıl anlayabşlirsin ne hissettiğmi nasıl tahmşn edenilirsin yaşadoklarom hakkında en ufak fiqrin war mo!!

Wadein qalbi qırılmoşto ama wene kızamlordu taö konışmaya başlayaçkken wen dıyöak istemiom dierek mıtfak tesgahına gitti (amarigan mıtfak)  
1den motfak tesgahına wurmaua başlado wade engle olmaya çalışto ama wen ellerşni kanatana kadar wurmaua dewam ettş….. 

Sonında durup hıçrıkırlklarla ağlamaya başlado:  
-beni anlayamasson anlaman imkansız sen de herkes gibşysin beni kullanaxaksın biliorö

Wade bı dediğne çok üzüslmüştü çnk weni sewiordo asla böle 1 şeyş düşünmemeşti asla da yapamasdı göslerş doldı we yutkunrak konışmaya bşldı:  
-lğyfen bana kemdşmi anlatymama izşn wer gğçlerinin bende işe yaramdıpını biliorom ama bunu sana qarşo kıllanmak aklımdan bile geçmwdş. Senşn aksine bn senşn hakkında çok şeu biliprım we izim werisen aslonda çpk da farklı plmadğımızı anlayaçakson.

We göslnden 1 damla yaş aqtı…

Wen başonu kaldorop wade e bakqo wade qülümsüordu:  
-bak götğnde bşle silah taşıan 1 manyağo ne hale getirdşn eheheehe

2si de kıkırkdadılar sora wade wenin gösyaşlarıno sildi 1kaç dakşka baqıştılae sora wen titrwq 1 seslw:  
-yeşekkür ederşm her şeu için

Wade kılağına yaqlaşaeak   
-lafıno bşle etme

Wen göslerşni kapatmışto wade wenin suratına bakto dayanaamraq dudağlarona yabışto… Wen 1den neye uğradonı şaşordı, reflex olarq kendşni geri çekmeue çaloşto ama wade izim wermedş onı kemdine çekwrek 1 güsel yedş.

Wen ezki gawqtpr bpyfşrendinden sora ilk kez 1iyle öbüşüordı we qalbş yerşndem çıkaçak gbşydi ellerşni nereye koyaçağını şaşırmoşto.  
Wade hewen duroma el ayarak wenşn kollarondan tutup boynına dolatto we wenin belini kawrayarak kıçağuna aldp.

Salpnda twnin karşısındaki koltığı önçeden komtrol etmşöti, weni qaldırdoğı gbş oraıa atto.wen tüy gşbi hafifti. Wen heyeçandan öleçektş kendişi tamamwn wade e bıraqto we zabbbaha qadar sewiştiler (use ur imaginayoin zahmet olmasssa)

Wen yıllardpr işlk defa ağozna sıçan 1 rüya görmemşti we huzurla uyanöoşto.  
önçe yaşadılarpnın geçrek olıp plmaıdğını kontorl etmek içn etradona bakto sora koltıkta wadein göğsğnde yatıpr oldığunu farq etti wade uyanıqtı tawanı izliordı wenşn uyandığını görünçe bakkp gğlmsedi.

-gğnaydon :)

wen geçrkeltwn mıtluydu we gğlümsedş:  
-gğnaudon :))

wade 1kaç saattşr uyanıqtı ama wen raadsız olmason die kıpırdamıpdammaştı.

Aqıllı jojık wen bınu amlamıştı tab9 bınun içn sıkıça sarıldo wade e dıdağınun kenarondan öptğ wade de anonda onı öptü

Bşrbirlerşne sıkıcça sarıldolar yapaçak başqa işlerş olmadığı içn bğtün gğn öyleçe kaldılar…

-SON-

**Author's Note:**

> wrştten by my yaşwak we mühyeşem ötesi bes firen fırewırım ASHA MORGAN


End file.
